


the invisible kisser

by Kishikiarin



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, that's it really, wrote this in an hour so sorry if it's crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikiarin/pseuds/Kishikiarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a foggy night on the 25th of november.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the invisible kisser

The 25th of November was a weird night, the night they came back to Manchester, many bottles of alcohol and a couple spliffs but that wasn't what made the night so surreal, no. The reason for that was a little stranger.

The weather was grey, foggy and bleak, but nevertheless Matty stood the only man outside in his fringe jacket, lighting a cigarette and leaning up against the back of a pub he and the band went to when they wanted to have fun after a gig, especially when they were home for a week finally. Matty took a long drag on his cigarette, breathing slowly out to watch the cigarette smoke get lost in the fog that obscured most of the outside.

The figure of a man abruptly emerged from out of the grey to stand before Matty casting a dark shadow on the area around his feet and before he could look up to see who it was, he was gasping as what felt like two hot lips connected with his, one hand pulling up his chin lightly drawing his breath. Soon after, the other hand moving up to rest on Matty's cheek in an attempt to urge him to kiss back.

Matty struggled at first, not knowing who the stranger was that was by now practically sucking his face off, but he'd had alcohol and the body was so much bigger than his and he couldn't budge whoever it was out of the way, so instead he gave in. Kissing back and grabbing at the man's hair only to find a hood and underneath what felt like a beanie and a couple stray curls poking out, but as he began pulling at them to bring the man deeper onto his lips the man pulled his hand away and instead brought it to his shoulder, as his moved from Matty's face and pulled at the sides of the jacket to allow his hands to slip his under Matty's shirt, Matty jumping back slightly when the coldness of his skin met the warmth of his hips. 

Just as Matty was beginning lose himself to the strangers warm mouth and the large hands moving in circles on his hips, the lips suddenly parted from his, and he couldn't open his eyes. Partly from the adrenaline thrumming in his veins but also because he had no idea who had just kissed him and he wasn't particularly sure if he even wanted to know at all. The hands disconnected from his hips the heat lingering on his skin like a candle beginning to blow out and he felt himself beginning to miss the feeling of the man's hands, even if he was a stranger. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, the figure had disappeared back into the fog. The only thing remaining for Matty to know it had actually happened and wasn't some sort of weird lucid dream, was the sickly smell of his perfume and the taste that lingered on his lips of apple cider and cigarettes. The smell, he could recognise it, it was somewhere by his side wherever he went but who it belonged to didn't make sense, it seemed to follow the band somehow, but that didn't add up, it couldn't have been either of them.

Fast forward to the next day, and the band were hanging out at Ross' house, his mum had gone out to the shops and they were sitting around in a circle on the carpet playing a game of monopoly, the older version of the game that Ross found in one of the draws in his bedroom, the one without the credit cards, they were bored and this seemed like the next best thing.

"The weirdest thing happened last night, like I don't know if I was just high off my head last night but some stranger randomly kissed me outside the pub," Matty glanced over at each one of his friends, taking in their facial expressions to see if they reacted funny at all,  
"Hmm wow, do you know who it was?" Adam replied, trying to concentrate on what houses George was placing down, but also wanting to seem invested in what Matty was saying.  
"The whole reason why I said stranger was to explain I didn't know who they were you idiot," Matty joked, everyone giggling.  
"Did you see their face?" Ross asked, curious as to who it was, neither Hann nor Macdonald seemed slightly suspicious which only left one person, who was looking down and biting his nails, leading Matty to smirk.  
"Whatever it doesn't even matter, he was a terrible kisser anyway." Matty sniggered, mentally screaming bingo as George twitched for a second, looking up at Matty noticing him smiling and moving his gaze lower again. 


End file.
